Bruno McConnell
Bruno McConnell, call-sign Boa, is the leader of the Bravo Unit of the Air Force 7th Squadron. History Early History Through unknown circumstances, Bruno McConnell joined the U.S. Air Force, where he gained the call-sign Boa. At some point during his career, Boa worked alongside Charles "Caesar" Russell, and may have also been a member of the racist hate group, the Brotherhood. Boa would be assigned Captain of the 7th Squadron's Bravo unit, and became primarily based at Area 7 to guard Project Fortune. When Caesar decided to plan a coup against the American government and revert the country to a pre-Civil war state, Boa agreed to join him. After Dr Gunther Botha was successful in creating a vaccine to the Sinovirus using the genetically-engineered boy Kevin, Boa and all the other staff members of Area 7 were inoculated to prevent infection from the latest Sinovirus strain. Area 7 Caesar decided to initiate his coup against the President when the Commander-in-Chief came to Area 7 to see the progress of Project Fortune. Boa and his Bravo unit men were in the ground level hanger when the coup began, taking out several of the President's staff and the Marines. Bravo unit began pursuing the Marines Book II, Elvis, Love Machine and Calvin to the personnel elevator, and attempted to drown them when the elevator flooded. During a lull in the battle, Caesar ordered Boa to protect the Football so that the President couldn't reset the 90 minute timer, and was joined by Kurt Logan and his remaining men. However the Marines created a distraction that allowed the President (disguised in the uniform of one of Logan's men) to walk amongst them and reset the timer. Boa and Bravo unit attempted to pursue the President and his guardians on the aircraft elevator, only to be forced to take the stairwell when they discovered the shaft was flooding. Boa and his men engaged the group as they attempted to flee on the X-rail, resulting in some going along the X-rail while the President and the remainder of the team, however before they could press their advantage, Elvis kamikazed Bravo unit, taking out half of Boa's men. Reporting the outcome to Caesar, including that the President was still in the base, Boa and his men were ordered to return to the control centre to get his wounded men treated. After Area 7 lost both it's primary power and backup power, and with the prisoners escaping their cells, Caesar ordered him men to prepare to leave the control centrer to use their alternate on the surface. However, the prisoners burst in as Caesar and Alpha unit used the hidden escape door, and Logan was forced to close the door on Boa and the others. The prisoners' leader, Seth Grimshaw, proceeded to pit Boa, Harper, Carl Webster, and Boa's two remaining men against Schofield, Gant, Janson, the President and Mother as a form of entertainment. Boa quickly co-ordinated an attack, and while attempting to ambush the President, was shoulder-charged so hard by Mother that he was left dazed. After Harper set off a Sinovirus grenade, Boa managed to grab Janson, but was shot dead by Book II before he could attempt to use his K-bar on her. Trivia . Category:Characters Category:Scarecrow Characters Category:U.S. Characters Category:U.S. Soldiers Category:Antagonists Category:7th Squadron Members Category:Deceased Characters Category:Area 7